A Crazy Party
by XPERT
Summary: The crew of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle get back together to have a victory party! But strange things start to happen...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic...so far.  
  
I'm trying my hand in a humor fic! *hears groans* Ah, be quiet.  
  
I'm starting this out with the original characters from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, but my fan chars may jump in sometime down the road.  
  
Let's see how this goes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Man, this'll be the greatest party ever!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked in the door, arms full of grocery bags containing everything they'd need for the long night that was ahead.  
  
"It sure will be, Sonic, but why are having this party again?" Tails asked as he walked into the room also carrying bags.  
  
"Well, we never really celebrated for stopping the ARK from destroying the world," Sonic replied. "It seems so long ago..."  
  
"Yeah, we've had lots of adventures since then," Tails agreed.  
  
"You can say that again," Sonic stated.  
  
"Yeah, we've had lots of adventures since then," Tails agreed. Sonic raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Tails shrugged.  
  
"Right...well, we better get set up," Sonic said as he started to take the stuff out of the bags.  
  
"Lets see here...chips, punch, napkins, milk, soda... It looks like we have everything, Sonic."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to arrive," Sonic said after unpacking everything.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Knuckles! Lemme in!" the echidna yelled from outside.  
  
"Sheesh, why do you have the door locked?" Knuckles asked once he was in.  
  
"To keep out Eggman. He is kind of ticked since I didn't invite him," Sonic replied.  
  
Knuckles laughed. "Good enough reason for me."  
  
Another knock on the door interrupted the two.  
  
"Well, I'm going to grab a soda and watch some TV," Knuckles said as he left the room. "Come get me when everyone's here."  
  
"Sure thing," Sonic said to Knuckles.  
  
Another knock rattled the door.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Sonic shouted as he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, Sonic! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you SO much!" a pink figure shouted as she clung onto Sonic.  
  
"Amy...can't...breathe..." Sonic said as he tried to get away from her.  
  
Another person outside laughed.  
  
"I can see you two haven't changed much," Rouge said as she walked into the light.  
  
"Rouge...help...me..." Sonic said in-between gasps.  
  
"Umm...Amy, I think you should let Sonic go. He is turning blue," Rouge stated.  
  
"What?" she replied. "He's always blue!"  
  
"Bluer...than...usual..." Sonic choked.  
  
"OH! Sorry Sonic!" Amy said when she finally realized what she was doing. Sonic took a few deep breaths and started coughing.  
  
"Don't...do that again," he said. "Come on in. We've got all kinds of goodies," he beckoned as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Well, that only leaves one person," Sonic stated. "WHOA!"  
  
Shadow had suddenly materialized in front of him and had scared him half to death.  
  
"Don't do that!" Sonic shouted. Shadow laughed.  
  
"Chaos Control is so useful!"  
  
"Ok ultimate life-form," Sonic said with a little bow. "I'll go check on the guests now."  
  
Sonic walked through the house, watching everyone. Amy was drinking some punch with Rouge, talking about something. Sonic didn't care to find out what. He continued into the living room. Knuckles had his eyes glued to the TV screen.  
  
"Hey Knuckles. Everyone's here, so come on out when you're done," Sonic said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me! Help!" Knuckles cried.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uh...my whole face is stuck on the TV screen and you're wondering what my problem is?"  
  
"What, do you want me to change the channel or something for you?" Sonic said as he pushed a button on the remote, changing the channel.  
  
"No, I want you to...AAHHH!!! Teletubbies! Turn it off, turn it off!" Knuckles cried as he tried to find the buttons.  
  
"Well, make up your mind!" Sonic yelled as he turned the TV off. "Happy now?"  
  
"NO! Get me off this stupid TV set!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
Sonic grabbed Knuckles and tried pulling him off the TV, but he only succeeded in making Knuckles angrier.  
  
"Go find something to get me off of this!" he shouted. "Before you pull my eyes out of my head!"  
  
"OK, OK! Sheesh!"  
  
'I wonder how he got stuck to the TV,' Sonic thought to himself as he walked through the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa!" he suddenly shouted as he felt himself moving fast and unable to stop. BAM! He smashes into an open cupboard door, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.  
  
"Ouch...what the heck?" Sonic said as he now looked at a roller skate. Who had put that there?  
  
Sonic quickly got up...or, tried to get up. BAM! He smashes his head on a open drawer above him and falls back down.  
  
"Not my day..." he said as he fell unconscious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Well? Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Poor Knuckles

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic so far! (Except for maybe the roller skate)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled from the other room.  
  
Sonic was still out cold on the kitchen floor.  
  
"SONIC!" Knuckles yelled even louder.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sonic shouted as he sat up instinctively...smashing into the open drawer.  
  
"Damn it," he said as he held his throbbing head and shut the drawer. "That hurts!"  
  
He slowly stood up and shut the still-open cupboard door above him.  
  
"Note to self...never run through the kitchen again!" Sonic stated as he headed over to Tails, who was tinkering with his boombox.  
  
"Hey, Sonic," Tails said without looking up.  
  
"Tails, where do you keep your crowbar?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It should be in my workshop...why?"  
  
"Go to the living room and you'll see why," Sonic said as he ran out the door.  
  
Five minutes later the hedgehog re-entered the living room, crowbar in hand.  
  
Immediately he saw a spray can on top of the TV. He quickly read the label, which was 'Anti-Glue, so it won't stick to you!'. Sonic shrugged.  
  
"Hey Knuckles, this should do the trick," Sonic said as he sprayed towards Knuckles' face.  
  
"YOW! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Sonic, you moron, that's pepper spray!" Knuckles shouted as he squirmed around.  
  
Sonic took off the label to find another label underneath it saying 'Pepper Spray'. "Well, what do you know?"  
  
Sonic picked up the crowbar and shoved it between Knuckles' face and the TV.  
  
"Uh...Sonic, now what do you think you're doing?" Knuckles asked as he noticed the metal pressing against his forehead.  
  
"Think about something else," Sonic said. "This could hurt a bit."  
  
Sonic pulled with all his might, successful in making Knuckles scream like a little baby. After about a minute of pulling, Sonic managed to get Knuckles a foot farther away from the TV set. A long, thick strand of glue still kept Knuckles' face from completely escaping from the TV.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer!" Sonic shouted. His palms were getting sweaty, making it hard to hang onto the crowbar.  
  
"You better not!" Knuckles yelled. Suddenly the crowbar flew out of Sonic's hands, causing Knuckles to propel forward into the TV set like he was shot from a rubber band.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sonic," Knuckles said from inside the TV.  
  
"Sorry, Knuckles. It slipped." Sonic could hardly keep a straight face. Knuckles' head was completely inside the TV set.  
  
"Get me outta here!" Knuckles yelled. Bzzt.  
  
"OUCH!" he shouted. "Unplug the TV, Sonic! It's shocking me!"  
  
However, Sonic couldn't hear a word that Knuckles had said. Suddenly he saw flames come up from the back of the TV.  
  
"FIRE!" he shouted as he ran and got a pitcher of water.  
  
"Sonic, don't..."  
  
BZZZT!  
  
"Ooops. Hey, Knuckles, are you OK?"  
  
"...ouch."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
More coming! 


	3. My Mistake

Ooops...I loaded the wrong chapter. I'll put the right one up as soon as I can. 


	4. Capture the Quarter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and other related characters.  
  
I hate computers! Not only did I post up the wrong chapter, but I also deleted the good one, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Talk about stressful!  
  
Anyways, here's your chapter. Sorry I put up the wrong one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Ooops," Sonic said as he looked at Knuckles. "Are you OK?"  
  
"What do you think?" Knuckles said as smoke continued to come out the back of the TV set.  
  
Tails suddenly walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Sonic. Knuckles?"  
  
Sonic shoved the pepper spray, crowbar, and empty water pitcher into Tails' arms and ran out of the room. "YOU help him!"  
  
Sonic slowed down when he got to the kitchen, looking around for any hazards. When he didn't see any, he continued on into the dining room.  
  
"Hello, Sonic," Amy said as she came up to him. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Busy," Sonic replied. "Enjoying the party?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been great, but I can't seem to find my purse anywhere. Have you seen it?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Sonic answered, "but I'll keep an eye out for it."  
  
"Thanks, Sonic," Amy said as she walked off.  
  
"Sonic," A voice called a dark corner of the room.  
  
"Shadow," Sonic said as he walked over. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm not one much for parties though."  
  
A shine on the ground captured Sonic's eye.  
  
"Hey, is that yours?" Sonic asked Shadow.  
  
"Now it is. Thanks!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed it and ran off.  
  
"Hey, that's mine! I saw it first!" Sonic yelled as he chased after Shadow.  
  
Sonic tackled Shadow, causing the quarter to fly out of his hands. It landed in front of Amy, who picked it up.  
  
"Hey, give me that back!" Sonic shouted as he pounded Shadow.  
  
"I don't have it!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Free is always nice," Rouge said as she swiped the coin from Amy.  
  
"Hey!" Amy shouted as she gave chase.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Knuckles asked as he walked into the room. His face was burnt nearly black and the TV was now stuck on his foot.  
  
"It looks like Capture the Quarter," Tails said as he came in.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Amy shouted from the other side of the house.  
  
"Looks like it," Knuckles said as he ran towards the noise.  
  
Amy and Rouge, meanwhile, ran outside of the house and were zooming around outside. Sonic and Shadow got up and chased after them, closely followed by Knuckles.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tails said as he flew after them.  
  
Sonic grabbed the coin from Rouge as he ran past.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"I'll be taking that," Shadow said as he knocked down Sonic and snatched the coin.  
  
Shadow ran past a tree when a leg shot out and tripped him up.  
  
"Score one for Knuckles!" The red echidna said as he took the coin.  
  
Suddenly a blow to the back of his head knocked Knuckles out. Amy put her hammer away and claimed the quarter.  
  
Looking around, Amy saw nobody. Breathing relief, she started to relax...when an orange blur from above took the coin out of her hand and flew upwards.  
  
"TAILS!" Amy yelled as he flew away.  
  
"Nobody can reach me up here!" Tails said as he flew even higher.  
  
"You're wrong there," Rouge said as she knocked the coin out of his hand.  
  
It hit Sonic in the head, bouncing off and rolling to a stop on the ground. Sonic snatched it up and ran towards a nearby bridge. A toll booth blocked Sonic's way.  
  
"Twenty-five cents," the toll booth guy said.  
  
Sonic handed over the quarter and then nearly kicked himself.  
  
"Hey, give that back!"  
  
"Not a chance," Shadow said as he pulled off his disguise. "Come again!" Pulling a lever, a trapdoor opened up underneath Sonic, causing him to fall into the river.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported away to a deeper part of the woods.  
  
"Give me that quarter!" Amy shouted as she tackled Shadow.  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"Hey, there it is!" Knuckles said as he joined Amy and Shadow in competing for the quarter. Tails flew down from above and joined in the pile.  
  
The coin rolled out of the pile, coming to a stop at the front of Rouge's foot.  
  
"How ridiculously easy," she said as she picked it up.  
  
"MINE!" A voice yelled as she was shoved to the ground. Sonic stood there, coin in hand.  
  
He looks at it for a second and then looks absolutely shocked.  
  
"GUYS!" he shouted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"THIS IS A FREAKING NICKEL!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
This happened to two of my friends once, so I had to write it here. Fighting over a nickel that they thought was a quarter...and when they found out neither one of them wanted it. (LOL!)  
  
Well, next chapter coming soon, and again I apologize for the chapter mess up. 


End file.
